In radio frequency communications systems transmitted signals may propagate from a transmitter to a receiver via different propagation paths. The transmitter and the receiver may move relative to each other during the signal transmission. Further, oscillators for carrier frequency up and down conversion comprised in the transmitter and/or receiver may deviate from a specified target value. This may result in a frequency broadening and/or a frequency shift of the transmission signals.